Your secret smile
by Shmootzie
Summary: Talia smiles. She looks so young when she smiles like that. Nothing like the killing machine he knows she is. Jason and Talia, plus some dick damian
1. Secret lover

Really? This idea was been bugging me all day. Talia kicks ass and even Dick agrees on that. Also heard that Jason and her, have a bond. This follows some facts from the comics, but is not canon and I have not read that much so any mistakes I am making please don´t kill me.

Anyway, two chaps story. Enjoy

* * *

There are few secrets Talia keeps from her father. Secrets, that will get her killed, if she was di covered. So she is very careful with them.

She allows herself the pleasure to relax on the solid arms that encircle her and closes her eyes, trying to revive the sensation of being in HIS arms. Her Beloved arms are more muscled and his heart sounded steady and strong.

"I am not him. Stop wishing it" his lover whispers in her ear and she smirks, without opening her eyes.

"That I know. Nor trying to compare. Just remembering"

Jason sighed. His relationship with Talia is weird as hell, but when she demands his presence, he can´t deny her anything. Not after she helped him. No after all that she did for him. He is full of gratitude to this woman, even if she sometimes is the enemy, that it can be confused with love.

One time, he was drunk and tired, and he whispered that she loved her. She laughed. Cold. Cruel.

He was ashamed but then understood the reaction. This was not love. This was a need of two lonely souls that find solace in each other. Gratitude, history and the common link with a man that never could love them as they wish he could. (**_Beloved,Father)_**

Talia kisses him on the neck and snuggles into his chest, and he pulls her on his chest. She smiles.

Talia looks so freaking young when she smiles like that. Does not look like the damn killing machine he knows she is.

If he still had a heart he would love her.

If Bruce had not stole her heart, she may have love him.


	2. Secret Mom

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me what is Shorty doing with Golden Boy?"

The smile erases from her face and she looks cold and unreachable.

"There is nothing to tell…Damian made his decision. He is no longer welcome at our house and he is an enemy"

"Yeah that is what I heard. But I know you. You could have made him to stay. But you did not. Kill Dick, brainwash your kid, maybe revive Dick, make him insane and take him as your lover"

Talia growls and slaps him on the arm. "Don´t be stupid. You know why I did it"

"So he can choose his own destiny? Ha. As your "Beloved" would let him. Every boy that man touches, he expects him to be the future Batman, or a future Robin, a future corpse"

"Bruce is dead"

"The replacement thinks he is alive. I do too. Bruce is..difficult to kill"

"Well…your butler was pretty sure about it. That is what I made the remote control thing"

Jason started running his fingers through her hair coaxing her gently to tell the rest of the story.

"He is like my Beloved. Never has like to be told what to do. He was beaten daily for that. So I knew that if I tried to control him like that…"

"He will never forgive you…"

"And then I will make him choose. Choose the life as a heir of our family, as a ruler, as a conqueror….or the life as a vigilante…" she pauses and sighs…"hoping with all my heart my boy will choose to stay with Grayson. The final push was to show him the baby that will replace him"

"So you did it on purpose? Why? Why going with all that trouble?"

"Because as you said, my beloved, if alive, would have dictated the fate of my boy. But Grayson…. I am an assassin and a heir, and I live to fulfill my father´s vision, my father´s wishes. Everything I do is to glorify his name.

I did not want that for my boy.

Grayson seems to understand Damian, but most of all he encourages the boy to follow his desires and heart. He is teaching my son that he can be loved, being whoever he wants to be. I can´t teach him that. And I can´t allow him to become me.."

Jason kissed her to give her a break, emotion clear in his lover´s voice. The woman respond passionately and lose herself on the kiss, thankful Jason will let her covered her weakness.

When they were finished, they lay next to each other, sweaty and exhausted. Time was running out and the next time they will see each other was always unknown.

"So if you wanted to spare your little devil spawn the fate of being Al Ghul´s heir, why did you clone him?"

Talia smile again, that smile Jason likes to think she only uses with him. _(she does, because even if she loves Bruce, Bruce is duty, and Jason is one of the few things she does because she feels like it)_

"As I told you it was the final push for Damian to take his decision. But also, I am sure, that if Damian grows in the man I hope he will, he will come and get the boy from me. That is why I hope I made the right decision in trusting your circus brother with my first born…"

Jason remembering his days with Dick nods.

"If anyone can do it, rest assured that is Dick Grayson"

"Good. I hate my plans to fail, as you know I am a perfectionist…Now enough of bed talk. We have only one hour left" the woman demand.

And Jason obey. He really can´t say no to her.


End file.
